Mark (Superbad)
Mark is a minor antagonist in the 2007 comedy film Superbad. He was portrayed by Kevin Corrigan, who also played Budlofsky in Pineapple Express. Personality Mark lived in Clark County, Nevada during the events of the film with his younger fiance Jacinda. He was a mean-spirited bully who especially hated people who hit on Jacinda. He was an implied drug addict, and had many friends whom he would invite to his parties, including a liquor store worker seen earlier in the film. For some unknown reason, he has beef with a nerdy man named Francis, who is apparently running from the police. Biography The two main protagonists, Seth and Evan, two high seniors weeks away from their graduation, were asked by a hot girl named Jules to use a fake ID to buy alcohol for her party later that night. Seth saw this as an opportunity to get with Jules, and Evan with another girl named Becca. Seth and Evan's mutual friend Fogell had gotten a fake ID under the sole name 'McLovin'; according to the ID, McLovin was 25 years old and was from Hawaii. Fogell (as McLovin) almost got the alcohol, but as fate would have it a robber punched him in the face and stole the money from the register. Seth and Evan were somewhere else and when they came back to the liquor store, they saw a cop car there and deduced that Fogell got busted for being underage and buying alcohol. While arguing, Seth got hit by a car, driven by Francis who didn't see him. Francis begged them not to report him nor sue him, because he is running from the police. Seth made a deal with Francis to either get him money or alcohol; Francis explained that he was going to another party where there will be alcohol, so Seth and Evan reluctantly got in the car with Francis. That night, Seth and Evan, along with Francis, arrived at Mark's house. Mark caught Francis talking on his phone and rudely told him to leave. When Francis didn't want to, Mark dragged him to his front yard and pushed him to the ground in front of all his friends. Francis punched Mark in the face, and immediately felt bad for it. Mark at first looked like he was going to forgive him and shook his hand, but then kicked Francis in the balls. Evan wanted to leave, but Seth stayed to find alcohol, and Evan reluctantly stayed too. While searching for alcohol, Seth got caught in the dance crowd and was given a seductive dance by Jacinda, who was actually using Seth's pants leg as a tampon for her period. People began to notice the blood stain on Seth's pants, so he ran to the basement. Upon opening a refrigerator, he came across dozens of beer bottles packed inside the fridge. Knowing he can't carry all of the bottles, he pours the detergent out of two detergent drums and poured the beer in there. Upon leaving the basement, Seth was confronted by Mark, who questioned why he danced with Jacinda. Seth tried lying his way out of it. When Mark asked Seth why he was stealing his detergent (which now had beer in it), he said because he had blood on his pants. Mark attacked Seth and got a whole group fight started. Mark was attacked by a party-goer when he attempted to come at Seth as well as Evan. The two teens escaped as Jacinda called the police. It is unknown what has happened to Mark after this. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Addicts Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:One-Shot Category:Game Changer Category:Abusers Category:Thugs